His Butler, in Pleasure
by ShadowedImmortal
Summary: I am not good with summaries but here it goes. Ciel finds out he is in love with his demon butler, Sebastian. What will happen when Ciel's feelings overwhelm him? Will he be rejected or loved back? DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLACK BUTLER. Enjoy :)


**Hey Guys! It's shadow or immortal (whichever on is fine) and this is my first yaoi, fanfiction, and probably my first story published online so try to be kind! Review please! **

* * *

Ciel didn't know what was running through his head. He didn't understand his feelings but they were starting to tear him apart. He spent hours in his study trying to identify his feelings. One day it clicked, love. He had always had this deep longing for his butler, Sebastian. He knew that it was near impossible for his butler to love him back because Sebastian was a demon who only wanted to devour his soul.

Ciel heard two soft knocks on his study door. "Enter", "My lord, I have your afternoon tea" said Sebastian as he rolled his cart of tea over to Ciel. "Do you have my letters as well?" said Ciel bluntly. "No my lord, I don't want you staying up late, it's almost time for you to retire". "Sebastian, do not worry about my sleep, bring me the letters NOW!". "My lord, my first priority is always your health and staying up late will make you tired and sick". "Fine, but let me finish the rest of my paperwork", Ciel said groaning at the thought of more work. "Yes my lord", said Sebastian as he filled up a cup of Earl Grey and handed it to his master.

~Sebastian's POV~

I knocked twice on master's door. He didn't answer. A wave of worry rushed over me but then I realized he probably fell asleep. I opened the door cautiously to find Ciel's face on his desk. I walked over to Ciel and picked him up lightly, trying my hardest not to wake him up. I adjusted Ciel in my arms and took Ciel to his room. As I layed him down he opened his eyes slightly and parted his lips. "Se...Sebastian, c-can you s-sl...can you watch o-over me while I sleep?". I stared at him with confusion but then said "Of course, Master". I walked over and sat at the unoccupied side of the bed. I watched him drift to sleep. It was...adorable. Not in the weird way but in the way that made you want to ruffle his hair and kiss his forehead. I always thought of Ciel as a younger brother or a son. I got a little too protective over him sometimes. I sighed. I jumped a little bit as Ciel woke up with a jolt. Ciel had a scared look in his eye and he was panting. He had a night mare. "Sebastian, can you wake me when you see me struggle?". I knew why he asked but I still asked back "Yes master, but why?". Ciel glared back but then his eyes turned to...love? I gasped as he got out of bed and pinned me against the wall. "M-Master? What are you doing?".

~Ciel's POV~

I pinned Sebastian against the wall. I didn't know what I was doing but I couldn't help it. My feelings were becoming overwhelming. I stayed like that for a moment, staring into the butler's crimson eyes. His face contorted with confusion. I let go of him and put myself back into my bed. I watched as Sebastian unpressed himself from the wall and asked if I needed anything to help me sleep. "Sebastian, can you lay next to me, I feel cold when no one is there". I realized that what I said was wrong because I slept like that every night and I had just made it made my feelings for the butler obvious. "Nevermind that, but can you sit next to me?". "Of course Master" said Sebastian a little confused. As he sat down, I pretended that I was about to go to sleep but when he finally looked away from me I threw my leg around his abdomen and straddled his legs. I took his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. "Master!" Sebastian said in suprise. I leaned down and hovered over him. The heel of my palm digging into his shoulders. I leaned down to his right ear and whispered in a seductive voice "What?". I smirked as I felt a shiver run down his back and the slight bulge in his butlers pants. I then nibbled at his ear making him struggle underneath me. I knew he was faking, he was a demon so he had thhe strength to push me off. I wonder why he isn't?

* * *

**Hey, its me again and I am going to post another chapter soon! I am a fast typer so I will probably get the next chapter out in 1 or 2 days depending on my mood :P Hope you guys enjoy! Was this chapter long enough?**


End file.
